


the Sun

by trixiechick



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 07:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4130179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixiechick/pseuds/trixiechick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yue, under a tree</p>
            </blockquote>





	the Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [swimmingharumaki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swimmingharumaki/gifts).



> written for swimmingharumaki, because she inspires me, always. ♥

Yue glided easily across the lawn, sparing a moment glance sharply at the Windy and the Watery. Their 'playing with each other' was splashing the Master's tulips. He crossed the grass to hover at his Master's foot. Clow Reed was sitting under the tree in the corner with a book in his lap. Keroberos was up in the tree, his tail swinging lazily in a wide arc. Yue scowled at the cat, but Keorberos was ignoring him.

"Master," Yue said softly. "Tea is prepared."

Clow smiled serenely up at Yue. "Ah... is it so late already?"

"I don't think we ordered tea," Keroberos yawned, displaying his teeth.

Yue glared at him, and then glared harder when Clow chuckled. " _Some of us_ have been attending to our chores."

"Chores?!" Keroberos' tail snapped back and forth with irritation. "What _chores?_ You don't do anything!"

Yue frowned deeply and started to float up to face the cat when a hand reached out and tugged on one of his tassels. He looked down, and Clow was smiling at him.

Faltering, Yue forgot about the cat.

"It's such a lovely afternoon, isn't it? Come, come, sit with me. The tea will still be warm later. We can just ask the Fiery to help," Clow winked at Yue, and Yue crumpled helplessly at Clow's feet. Clow beamed at him, and Yue felt things inside of him shift and churn. Clow reached out and sifted his fingers though Yue's hair. "I'll read to you, Yue. Rest."

"Master, you're spoiling him!" Keroberos complained, but Yue no longer heard him. 

He put his head down on his Master's thigh, curling his body close to his Master's warmth. His Master's fingers moved through his hair, and Yue closed his eyes. After a blissful moment, his Master's voice began to read words from the page, the words becoming light and feeling even though Yue wasn't truly listening to them.

 

☾

 

"Hey."

Yue looked up from his reading only long enough to show Keroberos his disdain, and then he went back to it. 

"Hey! You could have helped with the Cards! You're not just here for decoration, you know!" the cat complained, his tail sweeping the grass in disgust.

"They were your cards, and you were the one who got them riled up," Yue yawned. "The Master helped you. How incompetent are you?"

"Hey!" Keroberos snarled, advancing on Yue.

"Now, now," Clow laughed amicably, patting Keroberos on the haunches. "All's well that ends well? Let's get along."

"Master!" Keroberos whined. "You're always spoiling him!"

"Hmph," Yue turned his page contemptuously. "Jealousy doesn't suit you, Keroberos."

Keroberos bared his fangs, but Clow ruffled his fur. "Let's just enjoy the sunshine and the rest of the afternoon, hm? Nothing to do until dinner!" Keroberos' body relaxed.

Yue blew air out to fluff out his bangs, and he turned the page again.

Irritated, Keroberos jumped up into the tree.

Repressing his laughter, Clow sat down next to Yue, and brushed his hair back behind his ear. "What are you reading, Yue?"

Yue looked into his Master's eyes, and he felt shy for no good reason. His eyes fluttered closed, and then he answered calmly, "Folktales from China."

"Do you enjoy them?" Clow asked him.

Yue furrowed his brow. "They are... enjoyable?" he guessed.

Clow chuckled, and he sank down, putting his head on Yue's leg. "Then, read to me."

"Mm," Yue looked at his Master, at how his glasses went askew because he was laying down, and Yue wanted to touch his Master's face, touch his hair... like his Master would touch his hair... The black strands were falling down over the white silk of Yue's pants, and the contrast was beautiful. Like his pants had been made so his Master could spread his hair over them. Like Yue's legs were made for his Master's head.

"Yue?" Clow prompted him.

Yue forced himself out of his reverie, and he started to read the next story.

Up above them, Keroberos huffed now and again, but the two below paid him no heed.

 

☽

 

"Did something happen?"

Startled, Yue's toes nearly touched the grass. He looked at the Mistress' brother, and immediately felt guilty. "No. I was feeling... nostalgic." He looked up through the leaves at the sky, thinking of the tree in the corner of Clow's estate in England. "I'll return..." He closed his eyes, preparing to shift to his other self.

The Mistress' brother took his arm, and smiled at him. "No, it's fine. It's good to see you."

Yue was certain that he was not capable of blushing. That was a good thing. He tore his gaze away to look back at the tree. "If... you say so."

The Mistress' brother chuckled, and it didn't sound at all like Clow. 

Yue swallowed, and turned his face away. "...Did you... enjoy work?" Yue did not understand why the Mistress' brother _worked_. His other self found his confusion to be amusing, but he couldn't explain to Yue's satisfaction. The Mistress and her husband lived with the Mistress' dear friend, and the three of them 'worked' at Daidouji Toys Co. The Mistress was a very cute spokesperson for the brand, Syaoran worked in development, and Daidouji-san worked under her mother to prepare to inherit the company. Keroberos lived in the grand house with them, and Yue's other self and the Mistress' brother lived in a guesthouse on the property. Since Daidouji-san had arranged things so neatly, Yue wasn't certain why the Mistress' brother, who, like Yue, was mainly concerned with the Mistress, insisted on working at the university. Perhaps he had just gotten so much in the habit of working when he was young that he didn't know how to stop.

The Mistress' brother wasn't responding, and he was still holding Yue's arm. The longer it took him to reply, the more self-conscious Yue felt, which was just _awful_ of him.

From the patio of the main house, a sharp cry could be heard from Syaoran, and then laughter from the Mistress and Kero.

The Mistress' brother sighed, and shook his head. "That damned noisy brat... What does she see in him?"

Yue looked at the Mistress' brother with affectionate amusement. Yue would point out how 'that brat,' as he continued to call Syaoran, was actually a lot like the Mistress' brother, but he wouldn't take it well. His other self would be better at explaining it. 

"It's been a long day," the Mistress' brother sighed. He reached up and absently ran his fingers down a lock of Yue's hair. "Were you reading?"

Yue blinked, and then he looked at the book at the base of the tree. "Ah... I was..."

"Let's relax before dinner, then," the Mistress' brother suggested, sitting down. He tugged at Yue's arm to make him sit, too. 

Something inside of Yue tried to violently rebel, but it failed. Yue arranged himself neatly at the base of the tree, and he picked up his book. 

The Mistress' brother smiled at him, and then he laid down, putting his head on Yue's knee.

Everything inside of Yue twisted and roiled.

"Go ahead. Read to me," the Mistress' brother said.

Yue stared at his book, and then he opened it to a random page. He cleared his throat, and he began to read. 

_Mi corazón es como un dios sin lengua,_  
_Mudo se está a la espera del milagro,_  
_He amado mucho, todo amor fue magro,_  
_Que todo amor lo conocí con mengua._

"Wait." The Mistress' brother lifted his head. "Yue, you're fluent in Spanish?"

"Of course," Yue replied flatly.

The Mistress' brother smiled at him. "Of course," he agreed, and he put his head back down. He closed his eyes, but he was still smiling. 

Fascinated, Yue slowly reached out, smoothing down the Mistress' br-- Touya's hair. He ran a finger over Touya's cheek, down his jawline.

Touya's smile got larger, and he curled up closer to Yue, rubbing his cheek against Yue's leg.

Yue had not been made for Clow. He had been made for the Mistress, but he had chosen this man. His other self had done the choosing, but that was because... this was the person Yue truly loved?

Yue could not think that was wrong.

"Keep reading," Touya murmured, and it sounded more like a request than a command.

Yue obliged, but he was flustered, so he started the poem over. He read another one, and then another, and then he realized that Touya was snoozing. Yue set the book down and just watched Touya for a moment before braving another touch. He cupped his hand around Touya's cheek and, with a feather-soft touch, caressed Touya's lip with his thumb. Touya didn't stir, but Yue could feel his warm breath on his skin.

Keroberos, in his obnoxious 'tiny' form, floated above, settling on a branch. " _Spoiled_ ," he taunted Yue in a singsong voice.

Yue smiled at his lover, and nodded. "I am," he wondered.

  


* * *

  


NOTE: the poem Yue was reading was UN SOL, by Alfonsina Storni, an Argentinian poet. you can [read it here, among other places](http://www.ciudadseva.com/textos/poesia/ha/storni/un_sol.htm), though i couldn't find an English translation. computer translators are really inadequate for poetry, but i think i got enough of the gist of it to think it'd be appropriate...


End file.
